porque
by selmc96
Summary: es muy dramatico
1. Chapter 1

Simplemente recordaba…han pasado 10 años, nunca nadie se entero de lo que paso realmente solamente conté lo necesario pero no toda la verdad…esa verdad solo nos correspondía a mi y a ti, maldigo ese día porque tuvo que ser así pero ahora ni un millón de lagrimas te traerán de vuelta.

***flashback***

-Justin por favor quiero ir a ese concierto y solo me dejaran ir si tu me llevas por fis por fis por fis prometo no molestarte durante 3 días-le decía una Alex de 17 años

-ya te dije que no Alex, es lejos y tengo que estudiar aunque es tentadora la idea de que no molestes-dijo Justin

-por favor llévame, puedes estudiar cuando regresemos te aseguro que los libros no se van a ir-dijo Alex

-ya te dije que no-le volvió a decir Justin

-aumento mi oferta no te molesto durante 1 semana-dijo Alex

-que no-dijo Justin

-por favor además a ti también te gusta ese grupo-dijo Alex

-no-dijo Justin

-2 semanas-

-no-

-1 mes-

-no

-3 meses-

-no

-1 año-

-hecho-dijo Justin

-no, no 3 meses-dijo Alex

-no, ya dijiste que un año-dijo Justin

-esta bien-dijo Alex

-jaja 1 año sin que me molestes además de todos modos te iba a llevar sabes que me encanta ese grupo-dijo Justin y se gano un buen golpe de Alex

-¡oye! Estas rompiendo tu promesa-dijo Justin

-yo te dije que no te iba a molestar nunca dije que no te podía pegar, además eso te pasa por tramposo-dijo Alex

-ok pues, si te llevo a qué horas es el concierto-pregunto Justin

-es en 1 hora así que apúrate que llegaremos tarde-dijo Alex

-está bien me cambio rápido y nos vamos-dijo Justin

-no que me cambio ni que nada, ya vámonos así como estas-dijo Alex

-no es justo además tu ya estas arreglada-dijo Justin

-no me importa ya vámonos que faltan….59 minutos para el concierto-dijo Alex

-esta bien vámonos-le dijo Justin y se fueron corriendo a la salida para tomar un taxi.

***fin flashback***

Maldito ese dia, no debi convencerlo de ir a ese concierto, de ahí empezó toda la desgracia.

***flashback***

Llegaron justo a tiempo para el concierto, lo disfrutaron mucho, cantaron y bailaron como nunca, a la salida del concierto quisieron tomar un atajo pero quedaron atrapados en un callejón era muy de noche no se dieron cuenta por donde caminaban.

-Justin ya me dio miedito esta muy oscuro-dijo Alex

-y que querías es de noche además es un callejón-dijo Justin

-abrazame que tengo miedo-dijo Alex y el la pego a su pecho

-tranquila Alex-le dijo Justin

-ay que salir rápido-dijo Alex

-ok, pero tengo que soltarte porque si no, no puedo caminar, te agarro la mano nada mas-dijo Justin

-esta bien pero no me sueltes-dijo Alex, y empezaron a caminar pero Alex se tropezó y como iba bien agarrada con Justin el cayo encima de ella y quedaron muy cerca, sus respiraciones se sentían, y Alex tomo valor y lo beso, Justin se sorprendió al principio pero correspondió al beso muy suavemente, fue un beso muy tierno, se separaron porque sus pulmones exigieron aire.

-¿Qué fue esto?-dijo justin

-un beso ¿no los conocias?-dijo alex

-que graciosa, es encerio porque me besaste-le dijo justin

-porque te tenia muy cerca, y se que esta mal pero no me importa, te quiero-le dijo alex

-¿me…me…me quieres…?-le dijo justin

-si justin te amo, te amo demasiado perdon que te lo diga asi de rapido pero no puedo seguir ocultandolo-dijo alex

-yo igual te amo, no te preocupes contigo las cosas siempre son imprevistas-dijo justin y alex sonrio

-gracias, ahora levantate porque me estas aplastando-dijo alex y rio

-asi…lo siento-dijo justin y se levanto

-ahora vamonos porque no se me quita el miedo y te apuesto lo que quieras a que hay personas atrás y no me dan ninguna buena espina-dijo alex

-¿personas?-le dijo justin

-si, personas no las puedo ver pero se nota en las sombras, vamonos ya-dijo alex

-esta bien vamonos-dijo justin y empezaron a caminar

-a donde cren que van-les dijo una voz pero ellos no pararon siguieron caminando

-¡les dije que a donde van!-les volvieron a gritar esta vez alex y justin si pararon

-perdon…nos hablan a nosotros-dijo justin

-pues a quienes mas, a dnde van-dijo el mismo hombre

-a casa, ya es tarde-esta vez respondio alex, y una luz alumbro a alex y justin

-vaya…vaya que tenemos aquí-dijo otro de los hombres y se acerco a alex y le toco el rostro ella se estremecio-como te llamas preciosa-le dijo el mismo hombre

-alex-le respondio ella

-nos tenemos que ir, un gusto nos vemos-les dijo justin rapidamente y trato de caminar junto con alex, pero los hombres se lo impidieron

-ustedes no van a ningun lado, bueno si, subanse a la camioneta que viene ahí-les dijo otro hombre y una camioneta se acerco a ellos

-no, nosotros no subiremos a ningun lado-dijo alex

-que se suban les digo o quieren que les meta una bala en el cerebro-dijo otro de ellos y saco una pistola

-alex sube, todo estara bien-dijo justin

-tengo miedo-dijo alex

-tranquila amor todo estara bien, solo hay que subir-dijo justin y la ayudo a subir y despues subio con ella, todos los hombres malos que estaban ahí tambien subieron a la camioneta, y salieron de ese callejon…

_Este fic lo soñe, aunque no precisamente con estos personajes, se puede decir que de ahí salio la idea, aunque aviso que este fic no tendra ningun final feliz, solo son 2 capitulos, es algo ilogico este fic lo se, y las cosas las estoy desarrollando muy rapido, pero si no lo hago asi de rapido le tendria que poner mucho horror y no es lo que quiero para estos dos personajes, ya sufriran lo suficiente con el final que tendra…dejen comentarios, aunque sea para regañarme jejejeje…._

_Mi otro fic lo continuare mañana…._


	2. Chapter 2

_-tengo miedo-dijo Alex_

_-tranquila amor todo estará bien, solo hay que subir-dijo Justin y la ayudo a subir y después subió con ella, todos los hombres malos que estaban ahí también subieron a la camioneta, y salieron de ese callejón…_

-a donde nos llevan-les dijo Justin

-pronto lo sabrán, solo faltan 5 minutos-le respondió

-porque nosotros, porque hacen esto-les dijo Alex

-porque fueron los primeros idiotas en aparecerse por ahí, e de decirles que no son los primeros que les hemos hecho esto-le respondió

-déjenos ir por favor-les dijo Alex

-no pequeña muñequita, bueno no queremos que sepan a donde exactamente vamos así que es hora de taparles los ojos-les dijeron y les vendaron los ojos a Alex y Justin

A los 5 minutos se detuvo la van, y los hicieron bajar para tirarlos en un cuarto, y les quitaron las vendas de los ojos, pero los ataron de las manos.

-que quieren de nosotros-les dijo Justin

-veremos que tanto se quieren, nunca hemos entendido el porqué se sacrifican y hemos estado mucho tiempo tratando de averiguarlo, en realidad todo esto lo hacemos por diversión, nos encanta ver el sufrimiento de las personas y como se habrán dado cuenta nunca nos han descubierto-le contesto otro hombre

-empezaremos el show, con unas pequeñas preguntas…. ¿ustedes que son? Novios, hermanos etc...etc...etc.-les dijo

-ella es mi novia, y maldito desgraciado déjanos ir-le dijo Justin, por haber dicho eso Justin recibió una paliza, le estuvieron pegando hasta que se cansaron.

-¡ya déjenlo, lo van a matar, déjenlo por favor!-les dijo Alex llorando

-la muñequita tiene razón, no debemos matarlo, no aun-le dijo uno de ellos a sus demás compañeros

-están bien Justin-le dijo Alex

-si…si…es..estoy….bien-le dijo Justin escupiendo sangre de la boca

-bueno creo que es hora de divertirnos, veremos que tanto se aman, vamos a matar a uno de ustedes pero les dejare decidir quién morirá y quien vivirá, tienen 10 minutos para decidir y ni siquiera traten de escapar porque se habrán dado cuenta ya, que este cuarto no tiene ventanas y nosotros estaremos afuera, corre su tiempo-les dijo uno de ellos, y salieron cerrando la puerta.

-Justin no pueden hacernos esto-le dijo Alex

-amor, ya escuchaste que todo lo hacen por diversión, no hay nada que elegir, yo soy el que morirá, tu vivirás-le dijo Justin

-no Justin, no es justo, yo me muero contigo, no sobrevire sin ti-le dijo Alex

-si lo harás, tienes que hacerlo, piensa en mama, papa y Max-le dijo Justin

-y quien piensa en ti Justin-le dijo Alex derramando muchas lagrimas.

-tu amor, tu eres la que piensa en mí y eso es más que suficiente-le dijo Justin

-por favor Justin, deja que yo sea la que muera-dijo Alex

-no Alex, ya lo decidí yo seré, tú tienes que vivir-dijo Justin

-no quiero, no quiero vivir sin tu no estás a mi lado-le dijo Alex

-escúchame Alex, yo siempre viviré en tu corazón, y eso es más que suficiente , no importa cuánto tiempo tome yo te estaré esperando y cuando llegue tu hora nos volveremos a encontrar, siempre te cuidare, eres joven, así que cásate, vuelve a enamorarte, pero guárdame un pedacito en tu corazón siempre, aquí volverás a ser de otra persona pero haya arriba amor, serás para mi, sale-le dijo Justin, y solo consiguió que Alex llorara mas.

-no puedo Justin-le dijo Alex

-tienes que hacerlo, prométemelo-le dijo Justin

-te lo prometo-le dijo Alex

-así está mejor princesa, has todo lo que te acabo de decir, no importa cuando tiempo nos tome, volveremos a estar juntos y valdrá la pena todo el sufrimiento-le dijo Justin

-te amo, no quiero que mueras Justin-le dijo Alex

-yo tampoco quiero pero ya vez esos malditos y prefiero ser yo el que muera, nos volveremos a ver amor, recuérdame en la lluvia, de alguna forma o otra yo siempre estare contigo te lo prometo, esa será mi promesa nunca te dejare sola-le dijo Justin

-te amo-le dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo princesa, mi princesa-le dijo Justin

-se les acabo su tiempo, decidieron quien morirá-les dijo burlonamente uno de ellos

-yo-le respondió Justin

-esa fue tu mejor elección, seria una lastima que esta muñeca dejara de existir, pero antes observaras el espectáculo-le dijo uno de ellos

Eran 8 hombres y todo ellos se dirigieron a Alex.

-ey déjenla, mátenme de una vez y déjenla ir a ella-les dijo Justin

-dijimos que uno morirá y el otro vivirá pero no dijimos que no podíamos divertirnos un rato con ella-dijo uno de ellos, y empezaron a rasgarle la ropa a Alex.

-nooo…por favor noooooo-gritaba Alex pero a ellos no les importo siguieron quitándole la ropa a Alex, cuando por fin dejaron desnuda a Alex, voltearon a ver a Justin, el tenia los ojos cerraros y de su rostro caian lagrimas al igual que el de Alex

-abre los ojos queremos que veas bien el espectáculo-dijo uno de ellos, pero Justin no abria lo ojos, así que le dieron un puñetazo a Alex en el rostro.

-abre los ojos o tu noviecita sufrirá las consecuencias-le dijo y volvieron a pegarle a Alex, fue cuando Justin abrió los ojos, y vio como Alex lloraba.

-perdóname Alex-le dijo Justin, Alex solamente asintió.

-bien así me gusta, quiero que presencies todo-le dijeron a Justin

Empezaron a manosear a Alex, por todo su cuerpo, por el rostro de Alex y Justin caían muchísimas lagrimas, Alex gritaba pero de nada servía, Justin también gritaba, rogaba que no le hicieran nada pero a ellos no les importaba, uno a uno mancillaron el cuerpo de Alex, ni las suplicas, ni los gritos, ni sus lagrimas impidieron todo el dolor que le hicieron pasar, tomaron su cuerpo muchas veces, hasta que estuvieron saciados, cuando terminaron la tiraron y le arrojaron su ropa rota, y le desataron las manos a ella y a Justin.

-tienen otros 10 minutos para despedirse, muñeca nunca había disfrutado tanto esto, como ahora-le dijo uno de ellos y todos salieron.

Justin se dirigió a ella y con trabajo se quito la camisa y la puso alrededor de ella.

-perdoname amor, perdóname-le dijo Justin

-porque, no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque te disculpas-le dijo Alex llorando

-porque no hice nada para impedirlo-le dijo Justin también llorando

-no podias hacer nada aunque quisieras, no te preocupes-le dijo Alex, y lo abrazo

-te amo-le dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo, lamento que todo terminara así, hubiera querido que tu hubieras sido el primero con el que hubiera hecho el amor, no quería que fuera así, no de esta manera, pero ya nada importa, te amo, es lo único valioso-le dijo Alex

-yo igual siento mucho todo lo que esta pasando, lamento todo lo que estas sufriendo no sabes como me duele, pero pronto ellos pagaran todo el daño que han hecho y lo que nos han hecho, amor, nos queda poco tiempo, en un momento entraran y yo moriré, quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, te amo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces pero nunca será suficiente, has todo lo que te dije por favor, no les digas a mama, y papa lo que paso realmente solo diles una parte de la historia, no la digas completa, te amo y siempre lo hare, se feliz, di que lo haras-dijo Justin y le limpio un poco la sangre de su rostro.

-lo sere Justin, te amo y siempre te amare-le dijo Alex, y se inclino en su rostro y lo beso, justo en ese momento los demás entraron pero ellos no se separaron.

-es la hora, que bueno que se hayan despedido, pero es hora de que el muera-le dijo uno de ellos y los demás rieron

-tranquila princesa, todo estará bien-le dijo Justin y le dio un beso en la frente, y se separo de ella pero le agarro la mano.

-unas ultimas palabras que quieran decirse-se volvieron a burlar.

-te amo-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se oyó un balazo y justin se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Alex.

***fin flashback***

Así fue como todo había pasado, fue mucho el dolor, años después de tu muerte, por fin pudieron atrapar a todos esos malditos, eran unos asesinos en serie habían matado a un total de 25 personas, siempre dejaban a uno vivo la mayoría mujeres, pero nunca reporte el delito, a papa y mama les había contado gran parte de todo lo que paso, si les conte que me habían violado, porque eso no podía ocultarlo, pero no dije toda la verdad.

-mama ya es hora, vamos a llegar tarde al panteón-dijo una voz de un niño

-ya voy Justin-le conteste y el entro

-que haces mama-dijo el

-nada mi amor, solamente estaba recordando-le respondi

-bueno pues ya vámonos- me dijo mi niño, y me tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación rumbo al panteón, hoy cumplia 10 años de tu muerte, te amo Justin…

Así es, por esa violación tuve un hijo y le puse el nombre de Justin, no sabia quien era el padre, pero eso no importaba mi hijo no tenia la culpa de nada, aunque me costo mucho tiempo que mis padres aceptaran a Justin sin que lo despreciaran por ser hijo de mi violador, pero al final entendieron que el no tenia la culpa de nada, yo nunca lo e despreciado siempre lo e querido, Justin tenia razón de una forma o otra el siempre estaría conmigo, y aunque no es su hijo, es el vivo retrato de el, por eso le puse su nombre, ¿porque tubo que ser así? Quien sabe tal vez fue el destino pero siempre me hare la misma pregunta **¿Por qué?**

**Que les pareció el fic?cruel?sip creo que si, perdonen si fue muy cruel, no tubo un final feliz, porque Justin murio, pero el esta con ella desde el cielo, y por el niño eso le recuerda a el…dejen comentarios…porfis..**

**Aclaración: En este fic no existe la magia así que no había forma de que escaparan.**


End file.
